


Pancakes, Please

by JaegerBombs



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Kitchen Sex, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-27
Updated: 2014-01-27
Packaged: 2018-01-10 06:05:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1156028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaegerBombs/pseuds/JaegerBombs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You wake up to your lover begging you for breakfast. Unable to resist his adorable puppy dog eyes, you get out of bed and start to cook. But Eren seems to have something else in mind when he joins you in the kitchen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pancakes, Please

**Author's Note:**

> My friend and I make up scenarios with Eren all the time and I decided to write one of them down. Purely self-indulgence. 
> 
> This is my first jab at writing smut in a long, long time so... don't be too disappointed if it's not that great? lol  
> (I want to practice writing it before including it in my big fics anyway so here goes nothing)
> 
> Also, why aren't there more eren/reader smutfics? What are all the lovely, perverted shingeki fans doing!? :P

You wake up and feel the warmth of the sun filling up the room and the weight of your lover shifting on top of you. You think that it's still impossibly early and you can't understand how he could possibly be awake already since you two were up so late last night, but you're in no position to complain when you feel him kiss your cheek and whisper "good morning" in your ear. His voice is soothing and sultry all at the same time and from the moment you met it's always driven you crazy.

"Eren," You groan playfully, keeping your eyes shut even although its tempting to look. "It's so early, go back to sleep." You run your fingers through his hair and lightly push his head away in the process and you hear him chuckle in response.

He leans back down once more and kisses your forehead and says, "But I'm so hungry." He begins to trail kisses along your cheek and jawline and adds, "I could really go for some pancakes." You grab a pillow and lightly shove it in his face.

"So go make some pancakes." You tease.

"I always burn them. You make them perfectly." He says. "Please? I'm starving."

You let out another groan and finally open your eyes and you suddenly wish you hadn't because he's looking at you with those big, emerald eyes and he's pouting his lip. His puppy face is his greatest weapon against you and darn him for knowing it.

"Don't look at me like that," you say, smiling against your own will. He doesn't budge, and instead, almost like magic, manages to intensify that puppy face and you can't help but give in. You let out a sigh and gently push him off of you as you roll on top of him. "Fine. But only because you're so cute." You give him a chaste kiss on the lips, making sure to keep your mouth closed because, ew, no one likes morning breath.

You roll off of him to stand up and stretch your arms out. Your short, purple nightgown drops down and barely covers the base of your ass but you're not worried about the length. Eren's more than expressed how sexy he thinks you are and there was no reason to hide anything from him. You look down at him and it's a glorious sight to behold; tanned skin, perfectly toned abs, just the right amount of hair - not too much, not too little - and that sexy happy trail starting just under his belly button and trailing down to one of your favorite little body parts of his. Darn those boxers for blocking the view.

He stands up and gives you another kiss on the lips. "I'm going to take a quick shower," he tells you. You offer to jump in with him but he insists that he's super hungry and doesn't want to wait. You're disappointed but you understand. You watch as he makes his way to the bathroom and you get a good look at his wonderful ass while he reaches his destination. Its such a squeezable, beautiful ass.

He catches you looking and gives you a smirk. "Oh! Um..." You blush, not so much from embarrassment as just feeling silly for getting caught. "I'll get on those pancakes." You finish with a smile before you make your way out of the bedroom.

You hear him start running the water and you grab a small tub of instant pancake mix from the pantry. It's the shake and bake kind, simple but effective. You throw some blueberries in it because you know that blueberry pancakes are one of Eren's favorite things and you get the stove going. You hum a song that's stuck in your head as you pour the batter in and wait to see them bubble. You flip them and let your mind wander as you continue to watch them cook. Eren's a big eater so you make sure to make a few extra and you throw the finished ones on a plate.

Suddenly, you feel the warmth of another body press against you and wrap their arms around you and you smile. Eren's hair is still wet from the shower and you feel it press against your cheek as he grazes his lips on your exposed shoulder. His skin is smooth and soft and he's filling the room with the aroma of Old Spice body wash and Suave shampoo. But the most distracting feeling is his length hitting the crevice of your ass. _Is he wearing anything?_ You think to yourself.

"Babe, those pancakes look amazing." He comments as he rests his head on your shoulder and allows his hands to wander and explore your body. "When can we start eating?" He asks before he starts trailing kisses along your neck.

You smile at the contact and answer, "Just be patient. They're almost done." You feel his hands wander further down and you feel the fabric of your nightgown begin to rise. You start to think to yourself that you should have slipped on a pair of underwear, but then decide that it's probably better you didn't if he intends on giving you this kind of attention. You feel a hand grazing your thigh as the other one makes its way up to your waist and you can't help but shudder at the attention.

"I can't wait." He purrs and you suddenly feel the slick heat of his tongue gliding along your neck as his hands continue to move upward. You let out a mewl as you feel his hands cupping your breasts. He squeezes them from the bottom and uses his index fingers and thumbs to pinch and lightly tug at your nipples. You throw your head back and make a small, keening noise as you feel him press his half-erection against your ass.

"Eren," You start as he continues to caress your breasts and starts nipping at your neck. You let out a mixture between a moan and a chuckle and you tell him, "I thought you wanted pancakes."

"I do," He murmurs against your jawline. "After I've had _you_ for breakfast."

Well, there was no way to say no to that and without much thought you turn the heat off of the stove and turn around to face him. There he was, stark naked in all his glory. Not quite hard yet but not soft either, a sexy eight-pack from his workouts at the gym and his hair a disheveled mess. He looked so sexy and you were ready to have some of him for breakfast as well. Pancakes definitely paled in comparison to the taste of your lover.

He moves his hands upwards and takes your nightgown with them, pulling it over your head and tossing it onto the counter. He pulls you in for a deep kiss and begins to lick and bite playfully at your lips. You counter him with your own movements and you let your hands wander to that impossibly round ass and you give him a firm squeeze. He mirrors your hands and gives your ass a good grab of his own. Unlike you, however, he manages to lift you up completely and he hoists you onto the island counter in the center of the kitchen.

He has to bend down a little bit, but he starts gently kissing your right thigh and softly trails his finger along your left. You bite your lip as you watch him work his way toward his goal and he looks up at you as he teasingly flicks his tongue over your clitoris. You hiss in a breath and he smirks at the sound.

"Oh, God, Eren. Please..." You start to beg, although it never takes much. He's made it clear he just loves to devour you in any way possible and he always makes it a point to make sure you're good and ready for the big show. You lay back on your elbows and rest your feet along the edge of the counter and your toes curl as he begins his ministrations. He laps his tongue along the lips of your vagina before working his way up to your clit and he begins to suck it and work his tongue around it. Your body twitches and trembles in response and you move your hand down to run your fingers through his hair, squeezing gently and letting out a moan to encourage him to continue.

He continues to work on your clitoris, sucking and licking and rubbing it with his tongue. You throw your head back as waves of pleasure overcome you and you feel him instert a long finger inside of you. He twists it around a few times and then starts to move it in a beckoning motion, his tongue still working fast at the bundle of nerves above. You grip his hair a little tighter and ball your other hand up in a fist, trying to hold back but having a hard time.

"Ah... Eren... Stop." You breathe as you gently pull his head back. "I'm going to lose it if you don't stop."

"Mmm," Eren hums as he looks up at you with a smugness on his face. "But maybe that's what I want." You shake your head and you smile at him. Maybe this was all he wanted to do, but you had bigger ideas in mind and you weren't about to be shy about vocalizing your desire.

"I want you to fuck me against this counter." You tell him, and he smiles at you.

"Well then," He starts. "Someone's a little eager all of a sudden." You sit up and meet his lips with your own, tasting your own musk in his breath as your tongues begin to dance around each other. You gently slide off the counter and Eren guides you until your feet are on the floor again. You wrap your hand around his length and begin to stroke it lazily. He's already super hard and you consider getting down on your knees to give him some pleasure of his own, but before you have a chance to act he breaks the kiss, turns you around and bends you over the counter.

He kisses your neck and starts trailing kisses down your back and you arch at the feeling of him inserting his finger inside of you once more. He wiggles it around for a short moment before pulling it out and rubbing your own wetness against your clit and the odd sensation makes you crazy.

He removes his finger completely and you feel something much bigger and much more pleasant rub against you. He doesn't put it in right away, but instead he rubs the top of his dick against your wet pussy and he thrusts a few times. You pant and moan and you're just so ready for him to be inside of you that you almost say something. But, as if he can read your mind, you feel him angling his cock and finally, slowly sliding it inside of you. The initial insert brings you an almost wave of relief and you let out a noise resembling both a moan and a content sigh.

You feel him pull out slowly, but not completely, and he thrusts back in, this time with just a little more force than before.

"Oh..." You groan, encouraging him to continue. You feel his hands around your hips as he begins to thrust in a steady motion, making a few groans and hisses himself as your heat envelops him. You squeeze the muslces inside to egg him on a bit and he takes in a sharp breath.

"Fuck, it feels good when you do that." He comments as he begins to thrust a little harder. He wraps a hand around your waist and you begin to listen to the wet, squelching noises that are filling the air in the room. You feel his balls graze your skin with each thrust and you want him to go harder, faster. You want to hear the sound of skin smacking on skin and you want to feel his hips grinding into your ass, so you wrap your hand around behind him and squeeze his ass, pulling it toward you and he responds exactly the way you want.

You feel his forehead hovering over the nape of your neck as his hair grazes your skin and the hand he had wrapped around your waist makes its way up to cup and squeeze your breast as he continues to thrust into you. Faster. Harder. You hear him panting and moaning and saying your name.

"Ah... You feel so good... I don't think I can last much longer." He tells you in between pants.

You grind back into him, arching your back and helping him seek out that special spot inside of you, and once he hits it, it's like a wave of ecstasy coursing through you. You let out a loud moan and you call out, "Eren! Oh God, right there. Keep going!" You feel the weight of his body shift as he moves to stand upright. He grabs you firmly by the hips and begins to pound into you like it's life or death. He keeps hitting your sweet spot over and over and, just to give yourself a little push, you move a hand down and start to rub your clit.

"Mmm, yeah, I love it when touch yourself." He moans out. You rub yourself in a quick circular motion and you can feel your own wetness surrounding the area. The combination of your finger and his hard thrusting finally has you reaching your climax and you cry out his name as you lose yourself completely around his cock, your body trembling as an overwhelming pleasure courses through you. After a few more erratic thrusts, Eren pulls out and spills his seed all over the small of your back, groaning and panting and finishing with a satisfied sigh.

You feel him wipe off his spunk and you stand up straight and turn to face him. He kisses your lips and you smile at each other, not breaking eye contact for a second. But you can't stay in this post-orgasmic euphoria forever and the pancakes were surely going to be cold by now so you chuckle and you break the silence.

"I think we're going to have to heat up those pancakes now."

**Author's Note:**

> Condoms are your friends. Just.. fyi. lol  
> I kind of saw this as a domestic scenario so.. I guess I didn't stress the use of one here. So... yeah.. i guess that's my excuse.


End file.
